Destino
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El destino es aquel que el hombre no ha podido explicar con el paso del tiempo. Tal vez fue culpa del tiempo que ambos estuvieran solos, sufriendo y vagando por el universo, sin embargo, también pueden agradecer a este porque sus caminos se enlazaron. Este sólo era el inicio de esta aventura.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Hola! Es realmente un honor empezar a escribir de esta obra de Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _Por si no me conocen. Mi nombre y como lo indica, es AnZuZu Dragneel. Escribo para diferente fandom que me interesa pero ahora, es seguir con aquella tradición de seguir a uno de los mangakas favoritos. Ya escribí sobre Rave Master y sobre Fairy Tail, aunque realmente sigo escribiendo sobre ellos dos, como siempre los links de las historias las puedes encontrar en mi perfil, ahora es tiempo de escribir sobre esta nueva serie, Edens Zero._**

 ** _Sin duda será algo muy especial seguir esta historia desde el principio y escribir sobre algunos temas que puedo imaginar como algunas teorías. Diviertanse, disfruten y comenten._**

 ** _Porque la era AnZuZu de estos fanfics apenas está iniciando._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Desde la antigüedad, el hombre había empezado un viaje en busca de la verdad de su existencia al igual que el lugar que ocupa en la misma, en busca del porque de las cosas, en busca del conocimiento del universo y en busca de lo misterioso, cíclico y karmico que era el destino.

Desde hace tiempo, todas estas cosas ya rondaban por la mente del hombre desde el momento que miraba las estrellas, cuando alzaba su mano para querer tocar la Luna.

¿Cuál era su propósito en el universo?

Desde entonces, empezaba a crear objetos para su estudio, a navegar por las partes del mundo hasta llegar a la creación de pequeñas naves de transporte para poder viajar por el universo, tocar las estrellas, volar como cualquier animal y simplemente moría por saber la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener conocimientos, lo único que nunca le llevaría a respuestas claras y pensamientos certeros. Sería el porque del destino. Porque sucedían las cosas porque si, porque había un Dios que manejaba el camino de uno como se le antojaba. Nunca encontraba una explicación a esto.

Tal vez había sido por obra del mismo destino, que desde su nacimiento ya empezaban a ser manipulados. Querían romper aquel ciclo, no querían vivir en un mundo donde ya fue escogido su forma de vivir. Lamentablemente, por más que uno quisiera alejarse de ello, todo se repetiría de alguna u otra forma.

Quizá fue culpa del mismo destino que aquella niña de nombre Rebecca fuera abandonada por sus padres, casi como la basura que se bota en la esquina de una ciudad desconocida con la promesa de que muy pronto regresaría por ella, sólo había sido una cruel mentira. La cual, aún con la esperanza de volver a ver sus padres, esperaba pacientemente en aquel lugar. Ella aún tenía esa espera, miraba las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Alzaba su pequeña mano y una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Ella esperaría por siempre.

Quizá también fue culpa del destino al abandonar a un pequeño gatito. Quien por obra del destino se había perdido cuando buscaba algo de comer para su pequeña familia. Huía de todo perro que quería despedazar su piel, incluso se escondía de las personas que le querían hacer daño. Se refugiaba en una pequeña caja del frío y la lluvia. Estaba en la espera de que algun día vendrían por él. Sin saber que no sería de esa manera.

Y por último y muy importante. También fue culpa del destino el dejar a un niño de nombre Shiki perdido en el infinito universo. Un niño sin memorias, sin saber si tenía padres o tenía alguien quien se preocupara por él, un niño que sólo sabía su nombre y que no tenía alguna otra misión que hacer en su corta vida. Sólo observar el cielo e imaginar otros mundos, conocer mucha gente y comer comida deliciosa. Quería tocar el cielo con sus manos y a pesar de que alzaba su pequeña mano, esto no podia ser realidad.

Quizá si fue culpa del destino. Pero hay algo que los seres humanos ignoraban del mismo. Y es que a pesar de tener un pasado triste, de alguna manera, este le recompensaba con un futuro que podría llegar a ser más próspero.

¿Quién pensaría que la niña abandonada encontrará una familia junto con el pequeño gatito azul? Fue obra del destino que sus caminos se enlazaran, así la soledad no sería tan triste y tan aburrida. Teniendo alguien a su lado, todo podría ser mejor.

¿Quién pensaría que el niño que vagaba por el universo fue encontrado por el Rey Demonio y este le diera un hogar? Fue obra del destino que ambos se encontrarán y empezarán a ser una familia, a ser amigos. A tener aventuras y crear sueños para al fin alcanzar estrellas.

El destino mismo, es dueño del camino de los seres humanos. Puede ser malo pero también puede ser bueno, no importa cuántas veces lo quieres evitar, este siempre llegará y con ello una gran sorpresa te esperará en la puerta de tu casa.

 **-Mi nombre es Shiki** -Se inclinaba aquel joven de cabello negro. **\- Por favor se mi amigo**

Por que al principio de esta historia...

 **-Ahora somos amigos** -Habló Rebecca con una sonrisa. **\- No te dejaré solo en este planeta**

 **-¡Aye!** -Habló el minino azul de nombre Happy.

Ellos tres estaban destinados a que sus caminos se enlazaran y así pudieran caminar de la mano, empezar aventuras con una sonrisa y al fin tocando las estrellas con sus manos. Sólo el tiempo y el destino serían los únicos testigos de tres seres que cambiarían el universo.

Este sólo era el inicio de su aventura.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Sin duda y conforme avance el manga, yo estaré subiendo más fics. ¡Esto es sólo el inicio de este nuevo mundo que estoy por explorar!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 7 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
